Le jeu
by AJENA
Summary: Dans une violente dispute, James et Lily se découvrent une attirance mutuelle ... mais comme entre eux, tout est affaire de défi, qui craquera le premier ?
1. Chapter 1 : Course dans Poudlard

Bonjour à tous,

C'est la première fanfiction que je publie depuis très longtemps et surtout la première qui soit terminée !

Du coup, je ne suis pas hyper familière des fanfictions en tant qu'auteur (mais bien plus en tant que lectrice assidue), alors le titre et le résumé sont nuls. Si vous avez de meilleures idées, n'hésitez pas à me les suggérer (bien sûr, vous serez chaleureusement remercié et mentionné). Pareil pour le Rating, je ne suis pas bien sûr de moi ... si vous pensez que le T n'est pas approprié, je suis toute ouïe !

Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux et l'univers en général ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont tout droit sorti de l'esprit enchanté de J.K. Rowling.

Image : du film _Moonrise Kingdom_ de Wes Anderson. Je vous le conseille, il est génial !

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Hey tête de crapaud ! » S'écria Sirius.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lily se tourna vers les Maraudeurs pour voir à qui Sirius s'adressait. Il cherchait visiblement à avoir l'attention d'un deuxième année qui était assis à une autre table entre celle près de laquelle Lily était assise et le coin salon qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs. Lily se pencha à nouveau vers son livre de sortilège en soupirant. Elle n'arriverait jamais à mémoriser les sept préceptes de charme anatomique. Elle décida de recopier mot pour mot les préceptes proprement sur un parchemin. Elle parvenait mieux à retenir ses cours quand elle les ré-écrivait. Elle sortit parchemin, plume et encrier et commença à prendre ses notes, essayant de faire abstraction du brouhaha de la salle commune.

Soudain, elle sentit un coup dans son épaule. Sa plume dérapa, faisant une longue ligne d'encre bleu et un trou au milieu de son parchemin. Le souaffle qui l'avait frappée rebondit sur la table et fit tomber son encrier sur sa copie. En quelques millième de secondes, son parchemin devint bleu. Elle se leva immédiatement, le tenant du bout des doigts pour tenter de sauver ses quelques notes épargnées par l'encre. Furieuse, elle se retourna lentement.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Tête de crapaud » la regarda horrifié. Lily leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient soudainement tus. Peter se mordait la lèvre inférieures, visiblement inquiet de la suite des événements. Remus se frotta la tête avec une grimace. Sirius s'était immobilisé, semblant espérer qu'ainsi elle ne le verrait pas. Quant à James, il souffla avec agacement en se levant péniblement de son fauteuil.

« ça va, Lily, ne monte pas sur tes grands hypogriffes. C'était un accident. »

Ses amis le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu la tête. Provoquer la jeune fille un peu plus ne leur semblait pas être une bonne idée. Lily darda un regard noir sur James.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de ...  
\- C'est bon, un coup de baguette et c'est fini. La coupa James en agitant une main comme pour balayer le problème.  
\- Potter, souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre à hurler. Je te signale que nous sommes nombreux à travailler d'arrache-pied pour réussir les examens blancs. Alors si tu veux boycotter ton avenir, continue à t'amuser avec tes potes ! Mais, s'il te plait, aie un peu de respect pour le travail des autres. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'au fur et mesure de sa tirade, sa voix était devenue plus forte et par conséquent, tous les élèves s'étaient immobilisés, sentant la tempête arriver. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et aller, un nouveau sermon de madame la préfète ! En attendant, il semble que ce soit toi qui a l'instant perturbe la tranquillité de la salle commune. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à faire des pauses dans mes révisions. Toi-même tu avais mieux à faire que de réviser avant le repas si je me souviens bien. »

Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Avant le repas, elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec Robert, son petit-ami mais James ne pouvait pas le savoir. Celui-ci leva un sourcil et sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié ? »

Il prit alors une voix aiguë, s'entoura de ses bras en se trémoussant et imita des baisers.

« Oh Bobby, oui, non, vas-y, embrasse-moi, pelote-moi, j'adore quand tu me touches, non, oui »

Lily regarda James horrifiée. S'il essayait de l'imiter, c'était très mal fait mais elle sentit tout de même le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait en effet passé son rendez-vous à se faire caresser et embrasser dans une alcôve discrète mais elle n'avait jamais dit ces mots. James continuait à caricaturer grossièrement un acte intime, il lui faisait à présent face, faisant de petits ronds du bout des doigts au niveau de ses tétons et roulant la langue avec exagération. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte. Elle était à la fois surprise (comment pouvait-il savoir ?), furieuse (il ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle avec méchanceté comme à présent) et même embarrassée (alors que son comportement avec Robert n'avait rien à voir avec ce que James suggérait). Avant de le réaliser, elle avait lâché son parchemin dégoulinant d'encre, avait sorti sa baguette et avait lancé le premier sort auquel elle pensa. James parvint à l'éviter de justesse en esquivant sur le côté et le coussin que l'éclair blanc atteignit fut détruit dans une explosion de coton.

Toute la salle retint son souffle alors que James regardait immobile le coussin. Il se tourna lentement vers Lily, sa baguette dans la main et le regard sombre. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle devait être rouge comme une tomate, soutint son regard, bouillonnante de rage. Ils restèrent en joug l'un de l'autre quelques secondes avant que Remus ne se lève prudemment.

« ça suffit vous deux. Baissez vos baguettes et retournez à vos activités, exigea-t-il avec une voix sûre.  
\- Lupin, préfet seulement quand il s'agit de venir défendre son grand pote Potter, » cracha Lily.

La colère était telle qu'elle ne regretta même pas ses paroles. Pourtant, elle aimait bien Remus, ils étaient amis et jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille ou ne s'était permise de lui reprocher son travail de préfet.

« Ne t'en prend pas à lui, hurla Potter. Retourne plutôt voir le capitaine des Serdaigle, il arrivera peut-être à te décoincer ! »

Encore une fois, le sort partit avant qu'elle y pense. Cette fois il atteignit James à la tête et ses cheveux devinrent immédiatement des serpents sifflants. Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais alors que les yeux de James se firent plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un sort siffla mais elle parvint à dresser un bouclier à temps pour y échapper. Elle vit Sirius se précipiter sur la main de son meilleur amis pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. Elle allait en profiter pour lancer un nouveau sort mais son bras fut dévier par Marlène qui s'était interposée également.

« Calme-toi Lily, ça ne sert à rien, » souffla son amie en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lily soupira en agitant sa tête pour tenter de faire disparaître la fureur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter, Sirius et Remus tentaient de faire entendre raison à James qui avait l'air prêt à se jeter sur elle. Il fallait dire que ses cheveux étaient l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'attaquer à ce niveau mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tester ce sortilège qu'elle venait juste de créer.

« Lily, c'est quoi la contre-formule ? » demanda Sirius qui tentait de faire disparaître en vain les serpents à coup de « Finite » et autres sorts basiques.

Lily leur lança un nouveau regard noir avant de se diriger le plus tranquillement possible vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Même si le couvre-feu était passé, marcher dans les couloirs déserts (et s'éloigner le plus possible de James) lui ferait du bien. En passant devant les Maraudeurs, elle dit avec un petit air de suffisance :

« Vous pouvez toujours chercher, c'est moi qui aie inventé ce sort … et personne ne connaît le contre-sort ».

Elle sortit par le portrait et en se fermant, celui-ci étouffa le « Evans » hurlé avec rage. Lily tourna derrière une colonne et s'enfonça dans un immense miroir qui cachait un passage secret. Elle doutait que les Maraudeurs le connaissent. Ses mains tremblaient encore de la rage qu'elle ressentait. Comment James avait-il pu se moquer ainsi d'elle ? Il lui semblait pourtant que depuis quelques mois leur relation s'était améliorée. A défaut d'être amis, ils étaient camarades.

Si durant leur trois premières années, ils avaient été indifférents l'un à l'autre, son acharnement incompréhensible à l'encontre de Severus et son sois-disant béguin pour elle avait fait qu'elle l'avait détesté en quatrième et cinquième année. Son comportement avait exaspéré Lily. James pouvait insulté Severus et demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui dans la même phrase. A présent, et un peu à cause de lui, elle n'était plus ami avec Severus et le temps passant, James avait arrêter d'être le petit enfoiré qu'il était. Du moins elle le croyait jusqu'à ce soir là.

A la sortie du passage secret, Lily déboucha dans le couloir principal du cinquième étage. Elle décida de se rendre au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, lieu de prédilection des étudiants pour se calmer et réfléchir, avec vue imprenable sur le lac noir, la forêt interdite et les landes écossaises.

Elle entendit une cavalcade derrière elle et se retourna au moment où un sort la touchait en pleine poitrine. Alors qu'elle se trouvait suspendu dans les airs, comme accroché par un fil à la cheville, elle vit James à quelques mètres ralentir et s'approcher. Il sourit d'un air mauvais, sa chevelure de serpents se dressant en sifflant.

« Evans. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Rend-moi mes cheveux !  
\- et sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi.

James continuait à s'approcher et son sourire passa de la cruauté à l'amusement. Il leva un sourcil et regarda plus haut. La gravité avait joué son rôle et la jupe et la robe de Lily avaient glissées vers le bas, révélant sa culotte noire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lâcha un gloussement nerveux et regarda à nouveau James. Ils tendirent leur baguette au même moment. Lily fut la plus rapide et les quatre armures alignées autour de James s'animèrent et foncèrent sur le jeune homme le plaquant au sol tels des joueurs de rugby. Sous les armures, James poussa un hurlement entre la stupeur et la douleur. Le « levicorpus » qui maintenait Lily dans les airs fut rompu et elle tomba tête la première. La douleur l'assomma quelques secondes puis elle se releva au moment où des morceaux d'armures volaient en tout sens. James se releva difficilement à son tours. Visiblement, il s'était tordu la cheville dans la bataille.

A cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se défièrent du regard, essoufflés, l'un et l'autre cherchant à refouler leur douleur. Leur baguettes étaient baissées mais le contact de leurs yeux ne se rompit pas.

« Elèves hors des dortoirs »

La voix de Rusard, reconnaissable entre mille, se répercuta sur les murs. James écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. Lily en profita pour lui jeter un sort qui emprisonna ses jambes dans un énorme bloc de glace et pour se retourner et s'enfuir en gloussant. James se remit rapidement de sa surprise et avant que Rusard n'apparaisse au bout du couloir, il fit fondre la glace et couru à la suite de Lily en éclatant de rire. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé, la douleur de sa cheville et la peur de se faire prendre ayant été remplacées par une bouffée d'adrénaline. Il tourna où Lily avait disparu et l'aperçût quelques mètres devant lui. Et courant et boitant à la fois, il la suivit en faisant apparaître des petits oiseaux, semblable à des moineaux. D'un autre enchantement, les oiseaux se mirent à tourner au dessus de Lily et à foncer sur elle. Elle ralentit sa course, se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Les becs griffèrent sa peau mais elle n'y fit pas attention, tentant d'atteindre au plus vite la porte de la tour d'Astronomie. Quand elle la passa, elle monta quelques marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêta. D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit disparaître les oiseaux et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Les pas de James ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher dangereusement. Elle se cacha derrière la colonne centrale de l'escalier et, souriant d'impatience, attendit quelques secondes, baguette tendue devant elle. Quand elle vit l'ombre de James se former sur la lourde porte de bois, elle cria :

« Collaporta »

La porte se ferma violemment dans un bruit sourd et elle entendit un nouveau cri de douleur. Elle rit à nouveau, et reprit sa montée des marches. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Elle ressentait divers sentiments : le défi, la rage lui donnait envie de faire souffrir James et puis l'amusement, la course, la peur de voir son nouvel ennemi arriver l'excitait fortement. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ? Et elle, serait-elle capable d'étouffer ses envies macabres ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur James, une main tenant sa baguette devant lui et l'autre ensanglantée tenant son nez. Avant qu'elle n'ait put lever sa baguette, James cria « Expelliarmus » avec un sourire de victoire. Lily, désarmée, le regarda inquiète. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. James, en plus de ses cheveux de serpents, avait le nez en sang, une cheville qui avait un angle bizarre, une manche de sa chemise arrachée et un verre de ses lunettes cassé. Lily n'était pas dans un meilleur état, une bosse sur son front rappelant sa douloureuse chute, les bras et la nuque griffés et écorchés, sa jupe et sa robe chiffonnées.

« Tu es coincée, petite peste, souffla James.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Potter ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire de défi.

Ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de le provoquer alors qu'elle était à sa merci ?

James s'approcha lentement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Lily quand il s'arrêta et posa une main contre le mur, à droite de son visage, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de ce côté.

« Rend moi mes cheveux et je ne te ferai rien. »

Il y avait une sorte de plaisir malsain dans sa voix. Malgré l'inquiétude grandissante de Lily, elle refusa de montrer son trouble et éclata de rire, laissant sa tête partir en arrière avant de river à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de James.

« Petit 1, tu as ma baguette, ça va m'être compliqué de te rendre tes cheveux sans. Petit 2, je les trouve mieux comme ça tes cheveux. Et petit 3, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi. »

James perdit son sourire un instant avant de le retrouver. Il la détestait. A ce moment là, il la détestait plus que jamais et pourtant son béguin pour elle était toujours là. Alors il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour la redresser un peu et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. C'était un baiser douloureux, méchant, cherchant plus à lui faire mal qu'autre chose. Sa langue força sa bouche, leur dent s'entrechoquèrent, leur nez se tordirent.

Ça ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde avant que Lily ne revienne de sa stupeur. Elle le repoussa avec force et lui administra une gifle monumentale. Ses doigts accrochèrent les lunettes de James qui valdinguèrent un mètre plus loin. La colère refoula en eux à une vitesse effroyable. Lily se jeta sur James et le frappa douloureusement sur le torse. Il lâcha les baguettes et se saisit de ses poignets qu'il serra bien plus que nécessaire arrachant à Lily une grimace de douleur. Elle lui ficha alors un méchant coup de pied dans le tibia et sa jambe déjà abimée par sa cheville foulée se déroba sous lui. Il tomba en arrière, entraînant et des télescopes et Lily dans sa chute. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la douleur mais la surprise qui immobilisa James une seconde. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Lily, la pressant contre lui et donnant un peu plus de ferveur à son baiser. Lily n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir et d'horreur à la fois. Elle finit par se dégager, le frappa d'un coup de poing sur sa pomette puis se cacha dans son cou. Elle le mordit, puis déposa des baisers sur la petite trace qu'y avaient laissé ses dents. James passa ses mains dans ses long cheveux auburns et avec un élan venu d'il ne savait où, il échangea leur position. A présent au dessus d'elle, il plongea son visage dans son décolleté et embrassa son cou, sa clavicule jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il descendit l'une de ses main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, sentant son boxer devenir légèrement plus serré. Lily ferma les yeux. D'une main sous sa chemise, elle lui pinça le dos quand James lui tira violemment les cheveux.

Elle cria et cela sembla les ramener dans la réalité. James se laissa rouler sur le dos à côté d'elle. Ils regardèrent le ciel sans le voir, reprenant leurs souffles. Finalement, James se tourna vers Lily avec un air catastrophé. Elle était à quelques centimètre de son visage et, malgré sa myopie, il discerna ses yeux verts, rivés sur lui, brillants de larmes de douleur. Pourtant, c'est son sourire amusé qu'il vit d'abord. Il le lui rendit.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire.


	2. Chapter 2 : La Tours d'Astronomie

Chapitre 2 :

James se redressa en position assise en regardant Lily avec inquiétude. Si lui s'était vite remis de son fou-rire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Lily. Elle continuait à se tordre d'un rire nerveux sur le sol. Mais ce qui inquiétait James c'était les sanglots qu'il percevait entre deux rires. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de Lily et ce n'était clairement pas des larmes de joies. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains, les gloussements entrecoupés de reniflements. James déglutit.

« Lily, calme-toi. Ça va ? Je ... »

Il observa Lily attentivement pendant les quelques minutes qu'elle mit à se calmer. Finalement, elle écarta lentement les doigts de ses yeux et tomba sur le visage de James. Alors elle éclata à nouveau de rire en s'asseyant à son tours.

« Oh Potter … je suis … je suis vraiment désolée ! »

James lui sourit maladroitement avant de se frotter la nuque, gêné. Il sentit un des serpents lui pincer un doigt et retira immédiatement sa main en la secouant pour diminuer la douleur.

« Je … c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire mal physiquement. »

Il sembla se remémorer ses actes et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais depuis quand je frappe des filles moi ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Lily le regarda avec un sourire.

« Oh allez, tu devais bien te défendre, modéra-t-elle.

\- et je t'ai embrassé de force ! Continua James. C'est vraiment horrible. Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il dans une plainte.

Malgré elle, Lily rougit au souvenir du baiser. Ça n'avait rien vraiment d'un baiser amoureux. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion dans un autre baiser.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. La douleur, je l'encaisse. Et excuse-moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. L'humiliation publique, je ne la vis pas très bien visiblement. » dit Lily, plus pour elle-même.

James releva la tête vers elle et pâlit. Lily avait soudainement l'envie de pleurer. Comment pourrait-elle retourner à la salle commune après le numéro de James ? Tout le monde la prendrait pour une dévergondée. Elle croisa le regard de James. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas la force de se mettre à nouveau en colère. Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait. James posa sa main sur les siennes pour attirer son regard.

« Lily. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte combien ça pouvait être … cruel ce que j'ai fait. »

Lily secoua la tête et éclata en sanglot. James resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant comment réagir, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je t'en prie, Lily, arrête de pleurer. Je … je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un pleurer surtout si c'est de ma faute. Et puis …  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? S'exclama soudainement Lily en levant les mains vers le ciel. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir me contrôler. Je pleure, je suis furieuse, je suis violente … je ris !  
\- Pour le dernier, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt inquiétant »

Lily dévisagea James interloquée et comprenant à son sourire gauche qu'il essayait de faire de l'humour gentil pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Bon. Je te propose qu'on essaye de se soigner mutuellement, lui dit James. Si on rentre comme ça au dortoir, je donne pas cher de nos peaux. Marlène va me tuer et Sirius va te tuer. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je peux soigner ton nez, ta lèvre et mes plaies avec un sort mais pour ma bosse, ton tibia et surtout ta cheville, je ne sais rien faire. Pareil pour ton coquard.  
\- J'ai un coquard ? S'exclama James en portant ses mains à ses yeux et en grimaçant.  
\- Pas encore, mais il risque d'arriver assez vite, je n'y suis pas aller de main morte. Oh la la, je suis vraiment …  
\- Désolée, oui je sais, la coupa-t-il. On est tous les deux désolés, on a tous les deux dépassé les bornes. Essayons de nous concentrer. Pour ta bosse, mon coquard et mon tibia, j'ai une lotion dans ma chambre. Mais elle met du temps à faire effet, tout le monde les verra demain et après-demain.  
\- Je connais des sors de dissimulation, indiqua Lily. Je cache mes cernes avec ça, ça devrait suffire.  
\- Parfait, dit James en retenant une remarque moqueuse. Pour ma cheville, j'irai voir Pomfresh demain, je dirai que je me la suis tordu dans un escalier. Et pour les autres Maraudeurs aussi, il faut mieux qu'il ne sache pas. »

Lily acquiesça, reconnaissante.

« Où sont nos baguettes ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'annule le sort sur tes cheveux.  
\- Ça n'est pas de refus, oui, acquiesça James en cherchant ses lunettes à taton. Génial, ce sort, en tout cas. J'aurais préféré ne pas en être la victime mais bon … je l'ai bien cherché ce coup-ci. »

Lily sourit et se rapprocha de lui une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa baguette et ses lunettes. Elle lui tendit ses effets. James lança un informulé sur ses lunettes qui se réparèrent et les mit sur son nez. Il dévisagea Lily et grimaça en distinguant les dégats de leur dispute sur son visage. Pour ne pas repartir dans de longues excuses, elle agita sa baguette et les cheveux bruns et désordonnés de James remplaçèrent les serpents. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dedans et de soupirer de soulagement. Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, James tendit la main et lui demanda ses bras. Il lança quelques sorts, les plaies s'estompèrent un peu, assez pour ne pas laisser de cicatrices trop visibles et la douleur se calma. Lily prit ensuite le menton de James entre ses doigts et examina son visage. Elle appliqua les mêmes sorts à sa lèvre qui dégonfla et se referma un peu. Elle passa très doucement son doigt dessus et James frissonna.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé au fait ? Demanda-t-il par réelle curiosité.

\- Je … c'est toi qui m'a embrassée, lui rappela Lily en rougissant.

\- Oui la première fois, mais la deuxième fois, c'est toi.

\- Je … un baiser repris pour un baiser volé. »

James sourit en coin et acquiesça. Lily reprit l'examen de son nez mais il reprit :

« Moi j'en mourrais d'envie depuis des lustres de ce baiser, avoua-t-il. Pas toi ? Et je dois dire que … c'était quand même un sacré baiser, tu ne trouves pas ? Continua-t-il comme Lily ne répondait pas. Je suis même curieux de savoir si on pourrait le reproduire.

\- T'es prêt ? Demanda Lily.

\- Je suis toujours …

\- Episkey, » souffla-t-elle.

Le nez craqua et James poussa un grognement de douleur.

« Bon, la lotion maintenant, dit Lily en se levant.

\- En avant pour mon dortoir. Lui répondit son camarade en se levant.

\- Euh … tes amis n'y seront pas ? Demanda Lily en se figeant.

\- Arf oui … le mieux c'est que je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pendant que tu attends dans la salle commune. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils descendirent les escaliers de la Tours d'Astronomie. Parfois, James lui faisait signe de s'arrêter et se penchait sur un bout de parchemin avant de reprendre la route vers la Tours Gryffondor. Ils y arrivèrent enfin et à leur plus grand soulagement, la salle commune était vide. James commença à se diriger vers l'escalier de son dortoir quand Lily le retint par la main.

« Tu ne m'oublies pas hein, Potter ? Tu redescends ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

James la regarda quelques secondes, vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance. Puis il se mit à sourire et s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, il l'embrassa tendrement pendant une seconde. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il s'éloigna et lui lança.

« Il va bien falloir que tu me reprennes mon baiser », lui dit-il.

Lily le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu'elle réaction idiote. Il suffisait qu'un garçon … et n'importe quel garçon … la touche pour que tout de suite son cœur s'emballe.

James redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte de lotion.

« J'ai dû rusé, les gars ne dormaient pas. Il ne faut pas que je traîne sinon ils vont descendre, j'en suis sûr. Je leur ai dit que j'allai juste chercher mon sac que j'avais oublié dans la salle commune. Ça va, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voir ma tête. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait conduit Lily par la main sur un canapé et avait ouvert le flacon. Il y plongea les doigts et avec concentration et délicatesse, il en recouvrit la bosse de Lily qui gramaça.

« Potter, pour …

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler James ? Dit-il avec amusement.

\- Je … bref … pour le baiser, le dernier. Il ne faut pas que tu joues à ça. Je sors avec Robert.

\- Je sais, dit James, pas le moins décontenancé. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai bien réfléchis. En fait, je crois que ma crise de tout à l'heure, quand je vous imitais, c'est parce que j'étais vraiment jaloux de lui. Et aussi, parce qu'une fois en quatrième année, quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, tu m'avais dit que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux garçons. Et là, tout à l'heure, paf, je tombe sur toi qui te fait peloter par Robert. Ça m'a fait mal. Vraiment. »

Lily se figea pendant bien une minute avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Alors de 1), quand as-tu pu réfléchir à tout ça ? De 2) tu nous imitais très mal. Jamais je ne me suis comporté comme ce que tu as fait.

\- Et bien j'ai peut-être exagé...

\- Tais-toi, laisse moi finir, asséna-t-elle. 3) tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Robert parce qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas …

\- Je sais pas, c'est quand …

\- et 4) en quatrième année, je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons mais c'était i ans, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je finirai par m'y intéresser et que du coup, l'excuse ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

\- Ben ça fait quand même 3 ans alors je commençais à croire que … que tu étais frigide ou un truc comme ça.

\- Quoi ? »

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir insulté ou si elle devait éclater de rire. Elle opta pour la seconde option. James la regarda avec inquiétude comme si elle était folle.

« James, d'accord j'ai eu des petits-copains plus tardivement que d'autres. Mais …

\- Comment ça DES petits-copains ? Releva James en fronçant les épaules.

\- Eh bien, je suis sortie avec plusieurs garçons, ça a commencé l'année dernière je crois. Mais moi je suis discrète, je ne roule pas des pelles dans tout Poudlard.

\- Plusieurs garçons ? S'exclama James avec déception. Mais … je croyais …

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air déçu ?

\- C'est juste que je croyais que quand tu t'intéresserais aux garçons, tu viendrais me voir. Et quand tu es sortie avec Robert, je pensais que c'était ton premier copain et qu'il avait dû réussir là où moi j'avais échoué, à savoir te faire t'intéresser aux garçons.

\- Hum … tu réalises qu'il ne s'agit pas de s'intéresser aux garçons en général mais seulement à certains garçons.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Des garçons qui me plaisent, tenta d'expliquer Lily.

\- … et je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? » Demanda James avec cette fois une réelle tristesse dans la voix.

Lily déglutit difficilement. Elle comprit soudain que la fixette de James sur elle était bel et bien basée sur un béguin réel et surtout, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fini.

« James, je suis désolée mais non, tu ne me plais pas plus que ça. »

James releva la tête avec fierté mais dans son regard transperçait une espèce de douleur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers des garçons. Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter.

« James. Merci pour la lotion. Et … je suis désolée … encore. Je ... »

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de lui et lui reprit son baiser.

« Disons que c'est un baiser de réconciliation amicale. Bonne nuit Potter. »

James lui lança un regard fier et orgueilleux et monta les escaliers.

Lily resta sans bouger quelques minutes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas pour se moquer que James la courtisait. En fait, c'était le premier garçon à s'être vraiment intéressé à elle.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Bibliothèque

Chapitre 3 :

Lily soupira à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur son devoir de Sortilège alors qu'elle sentait le regard de James sur sa nuque ?

Depuis les quelques jours qui les avaient séparé de leur violente dispute, Lily avait évité James comme la peste. Elle était mal à l'aise. Parce que depuis ce jour-là, ses pensées se tournaient vraiment trop souvent vers son camarade. Elle repensait sans cesse à leurs discussions, à leurs combats, à leurs baisers.

James n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher davantage qu'avant. Ça l'avait rassuré. Mais elle avait aussi souvent croisé son regard qui était parfois moqueur, parfois espiègle, parfois pensif … l'avait-il toujours regardé ainsi ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle cherchait aussi son visage plus souvent.

Soupirant pour se donner du courage, elle se retourna avec détermination. Il était assis sur une table un peu plus loin avec ses amis Maraudeurs qui chahutaient. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes. Lily maintint son regard implacable, ne voulant pas perdre la bataille qui se jouait entre eux. Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire en coin. Excédée par son attitude et son propre cœur qui se jouait d'elle, elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans son regard. Elle baissa la tête légèrement sur le côté et James sourit davantage.

« Je vais chercher un livre, » indiqua Lily à ses amis sans vraiment les regarder.

Elle se leva, passa devant la table des Maraudeurs la tête haute et s'enfuit dans un rayon éloigné. Elle tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur en respirant profondément tout en cherchant distraitement un livre pour faire bonne figure. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir James arriver mais se força à l'ignorer.

« ça va Lily ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rieuse en levant un bras. Comment va ta bosse ? »

Il effleura délicatement son front du pouce. Même si la bosse était invisible, dissimulée par un sort, James la sentit sous ses doigts. Sans le montrer, il ressentit un éclair de culpabilité. Elle le poussa légèrement pour lui faire prendre de la distance.

« Potter, tu dois vraiment arrêter de me regarder tout le temps comme ça, grogna-t-elle mais sans réelle conviction.

\- Toi aussi tu me regardes, je te signale.

\- Alors petit 1) je te regardes moins bien que toi tu ne me regardes, souffla-t-elle d'exaspération. petit 2) si je te regarde, c'est parce que tu me brûle la peau à force de me fixer.

\- Et petit 3 ? » demanda James avec un sourire.

Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Lily énumérait les choses quand elle était en colère. Il aimait bien. Elle lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

« Il n'y a pas de petit 3, ragea-t-elle.

\- Oh, soupira James avec déception avant de lui sourire à nouveau. T'es sûr que tu me regardes parce que je brûle la peau ? »

Le retour de son éternel sourire en coin. Il était vraiment trop sûr de lui. Cependant là, il y avait de quoi. Lily avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas dupe de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement en colère et malgré elle, son regard descendit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux m'embrasser ? Demanda James en plissant les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Tu regardes mes lèvres.

\- Non, répéta Lily en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux, Lily. »

Il s'était approché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lily retint son souffle. Elle savait qu'il n'avancerait pas plus, qu'il attendait que ce soit elle qui réduise à néant l'espace entre eux. Si elle le faisait, il gagnerait. Et Lily détestait perdre.

« Je sais, James, » dit-elle en tournant la tête et en s'éloignant de lui.

Avant de tourner au bout du rayon, elle lui envoya un sourire victorieux. James éclata de rire, amusé.

Il adorait ces petites joutes verbales avec Lily. Elle était la seule fille qui ne se soit jamais lancé dans ce jeu avec lui et elle savait souvent où frapper pour faire mal. Un jour, Remus lui avait dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur Lily parce qu'au moins de temps en temps il était remis à sa place. Et Peter d'enchaîner, que si James avait jeté son dévolu sur Lily c'était justement parce qu'elle savait le remettre à sa place. Sirius avait alors ajouté qu'ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais où avait commencé ce cercle vicieux.

Lily retourna s'asseoir à sa table, près de son petit-ami. Pourquoi James lui faisait-il autant d'effet alors qu'elle avait un petit-ami qu'elle aimait beaucoup ? Ça devait être son orgueil. Elle avait toujours été orgueilleuse et savoir qu'elle plaisait à ce point à un garçon comme James Potter, qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle, la réjouissait bien trop.

N'empêche, elle avait à présent les hormones en ébullition. Si elle n'avait pas autant été maître d'elle-même, elle serait surement en train d'embrasser fougueusement James dans le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie. Son bas-ventre se tordit de désir. Elle entendit une chaise derrière elle racler le sol. James devait être de retour à sa table.

Alors Lily se pencha vers Robert et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix qu'elle voulut sensuelle.

« J'en ai marre. Ça te dit d'aller te promener ? »

Robert se tourna vers elle avec étonnement mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il ferma son livre. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque main dans le main. Avant de passer la porte, Lily lança un discret regard suffisant à James … qui ne souriait plus du tout.

Lily, 1. Potter, 0.

Lily entraîna Robert dans un coin discret et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Robert lui rendit un baiser fiévreux. Robert et Lily n'avait pas été très loin. Les baisers restaient toujours au-dessus des clavicules et les mains ne s'étaient pas aventurées plus loin que sur la peau du dos.

L'image de Potter allongé contre elle, sa tête dans son décolleté revint soudainement en mémoire de Lily et le désir se manifesta à nouveau. Elle entrechoqua son bassin à celui de Robert et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, lui offrant son cou qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser. Lily poussa un soupir de plaisir. Soudain, elle réalisa. Ce n'était pas à Robert qu'elle pensait, c'était à James. Cela ne calma pas véritablement ses ardeurs mais la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle repoussa doucement son petit-ami.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il le souffle court. Je suis un peu … excité. »

Robert rougit et Lily l'embrassa brièvement pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir frustré.

Quand Lily pénétra dans la salle commune plus tard ce soir là, elle se sentait monstrueuse. Comment avait-elle pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'elle se faisait embrasser par son petit-ami ? Comment avait-elle pu l'utiliser de la sorte ?

Elle rejoignit Marlène sur un canapé, toujours sous l'emprise de ses tourments. Devait-elle rompre avec Robert ? Son cœur se serra. Elle l'aimait quand même bien et se sentait plutôt bien avec lui.

Elle ne remarqua pas que les Maraudeurs étaient assis devant elle sur des fauteuils ou à même le sol.

« ça va Lily ? Demanda Marlène en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air perdu de son amie.

\- hein ? Oui, oui, ça va. »

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Potter mais n'arriva pas à s'en réjouir. Elle avait peut-être remporté la bataille dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés plus tôt dans la bibliothèque mais il avait gagné tout de même. Il avait réussi à la mettre dans tous ses états et à s'insinuer dans ses pensées.

« Joli suçon, » siffla Sirius en riant.

Lily comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle avec quelques secondes de retard. Tous les regards était fixés sur son cou. Elle posa sa main à l'endroit où elle avait senti plus tôt la chaleur de la bouche de Robert pour cacher le suçon et rougit d'embarras. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard noir de James et une sentiment de culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

« Bon je monte me coucher, annonça-t-il.

\- Déjà ? » S'étonna Peter.

James haussa les épaules, jeta son sac sur ses épaules et monta les escaliers vers son dortoir. Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard mais retournèrent à leur activité.

James n'en revenait pas qu'il fallait qu'il soit attiré par cette pimbêche de Lily Evans. Elle n'était même pas spécialement jolie. Bon un peu quand même, elle avait beaucoup de charme. Mais lui aussi pouvait se faire faire des suçons. Et par une fille bien plus belle. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Depuis leur échauffourée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, c'était Lily qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Et après le coup qu'elle lui avait fait à la bibliothèque, il était furieux. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était plus furieux contre lui-même que contre elle. Visiblement, il s'était trompé quand il avait cru voir de l'attirance dans ses regards.

Lily s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle décida qu'elle romprait le lendemain avec Robert. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et peut-être devrait-elle s'excuser auprès de James de l'avoir provoqué ainsi ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments envers elle, ou du moins son attirance, elle avait été cruelle de le provoquer ainsi.

Déterminée, elle se leva et trouva une excuse pour expliquer son départ.

« Je dois aller voir Michel, je dois lui rendre un devoir. »

Michel était un élève de troisième année de Gryffondor pour qui Lily avait été assignée comme tuteur. Elle devait l'aider dans ses devoirs et répondre à ses questions. Ses amis ne le fréquentant pas, ils n'avaient aucune raison de poser des questions. Et en effet, Marlène lui fit signe qu'elle la retrouverait dans leur dortoir. Lily monta donc les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons mais continua jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des septième année. Elle hésita et finalement frappa.

« ouais, » répondit-on d'un ton bourru derrière la porte.

Lily poussa doucement le battant et entra, fermant la porte derrière elle. James était assis, appuyé à la tête de son lit, suivant des yeux un vif d'or, l'air pensif. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« Salut, » souffla-t-elle timidement.

James se tourna vers elle avec étonnement. D'un geste souple, il attrapa le vif d'or qu'il rangea dans sa poche et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il entre la surprise et le mécontentement.

\- Je … je suis venu m'excuser. On doit vraiment arrêter cette petite gueguerre de gamin. »

James la regarda quelques secondes impassibles. Il se demandait si c'était un piège ou si Lily était sérieuse. Finalement, il haussa à nouveau les épaules et bougonna :

« Tu veux arrêter parce que tu as gagné la bataille. »

Lily soupira d'agacement. Quel gamin. En même temps, elle s'était elle aussi comporté comme une gamine. Elle se concentra pour garder son calme.

« Je n'ai rien gagné du tout. J'ai utilisé mon petit-ami pour te rendre jaloux. C'était cruel. Envers vous deux.

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux, s'insurgea James sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise. Et il a eu des compensations, continua-il en faisant un geste vers son cou.

\- James, dit-elle posément tout en rougissant à nouveau et en portant sa main à son cou. Bon disons que tu n'étais pas jaloux. Ça n'empêche que je fais n'importe quoi à cause de toi. Et que je me déteste. Je voulais juste donc m'excuser et te proposer une trêve. Qu'on soit juste ami. »

James la fixa à nouveau, cherchant ses mots.

« D'accord, admit-il enfin. Merci pour tes excuses. Et pardonnes moi de t'avoir provoqué. Je ne le ferai plus. »

Lily souffla de soulagement, un poids disparaissant de ses épaules.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra être ami, » continua James.

Le poids n'avait pas disparu bien longtemps. Une réelle déception le remplaça. Lily se concentra pour rester impassible alors qu'un éclat espiègle apparut dans les yeux de James.

« Je ne peux pas être ami avec une fille que j'ai constamment envie d'embrasser ».

Le cœur de Lily s'emballa à nouveau mais elle se força à nouveau à ne rien laisser paraître. Que c'était difficile d'être maître de ses émotions.

« Et bien, je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Bonne nuit. »

Et elle sortit, calmement. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière elle, elle s'empêcha de faire une danse de la joie. Le sourire heureux lui ne tarda pas à apparaître sur ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Salle Commune

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lily décapsula une Bierraubeurre et la porta à ses lèvres, enfermant au plus profond d'elle-même sa culpabilité de laisser une telle fête avoir lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première, elle en avait vécu plein depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, chaque année organisées par les septième année et à chaque fois, les préfets s'étaient juste assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Et elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser que les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant.

Les Gryffondors venaient de gagner leur match contre les Serdaigles et fêtaient la victoire à grand renfort de musique. Sirius et Peter avait apporté Bierraubeurre et petits-four. Sur les coups de 23h, les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année avait été priés d'aller se coucher.

Lily discutait gaiement avec Remus sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tout en surveillant distraitement ses camarades. Si une petite dizaine d'élèves sautillait plus que ne dansait au centre de la pièce sur le rythme de la musique, si deux couples s'embrassaient sans peu de décence dans des coins et si quelques membres de l'équipe revivaient bruyamment leur match, le reste était calme et Lily considéra qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rompre la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la salle commune.

Son regard tomba sur Michel et Ali, deux jeunes troisième année, qui regardaient discrètement la scène en riant. Elle s'excusa auprès de Remus et s'approcha des deux garçons avec un faux air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas l'âge de rester.

\- Oh s'il te plait Lily, le supplia Michel. On veut juste observer »

Lily rit. Elle trouvait son pupille attachant et bien qu'il ait été timide au début, il devenait de plus en plus espiègle. Lui et son ami cherchaient toujours de nouvelles aventures dans lesquels se jeter avec leur enthousiasme enfantin. En fait, ils lui faisaient de plus en plus penser à une autre bande de garçons avec lesquels elle avait grandi à Poudlard et qui se faisait désormais appelé Maraudeurs. Peut-être étaient-ils quand même moins cruels, plus innocents qu'à leur âge.

« Aller, remontez là-haut, je vous accompagne pour être sûr que vous retournez dans vos chambres. Et ne m'obligez pas à vous enfermer. »

Les deux garçons tentèrent bien de parlementer mais finirent par s'avouer vaincu. Ils montèrent les escaliers visiblement déçus et Lily les suivit. Elle ferma la porte de leur dortoir après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient au lit et sans réveiller leurs camarades et redescendit. Elle croisa James, un étage plus bas. Il leva un regard vers elle et arbora un beau sourire que Lily lui rendit.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me cherchais, hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Lily secoua la tête en souriant et s'arrêta deux marches au-dessus de lui.

« Non Potter, je m'assurai seulement que Michel et Ali rejoignaient bien leur lit. Et toi ? Tu ne quittes pas déjà tes fans ?

\- Non, je vais chercher des Pétards du Dr Flibuste pour animer la fête, révéla James avec une sincérité qui sentait l'alcool.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse te laisser faire ça, Potter, dit Lily avec un sourire mais en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Lily »

James prit un regard suppliant et parce que ses paroles faisaient drôlement échos à celles de Michel précédemment, elle éclata de rire. Elle descendit les marches qui la séparaient de James et le prit par le bras, lui faisant faire demi-tour.

« Bon, d'accord. Juste parce que j'aime bien entendre ton rire, je renonce. Mais tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec les gars en bas. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et la força à s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers elle et remit une mèche auburn derrière son oreille. Le cœur de Lily s'emballa.

Depuis sa demande de trêve, James et Lily avaient retrouvé un bon esprit de camaraderie. Elle le regrettait un peu parce qu'après sa rupture avec Robert et vu ce que James lui avait dit, elle avait espéré un rapprochement plus qu'amical. Mais celui-ci s'était tenu en retrait, ne tentant rien d'autres que quelques sous-entendus espiègles.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, se souriant. Puis James soupira de dépit et baissa les yeux. Lily accrocha à nouveau son bras pour l'empêcher de descendre plus.

« James, si tu as constamment envie de m'embrasser, pourquoi ne le fais-tu jamais ? » demanda Lily.

James se tourna vers elle avec un sourire espiègle. Il avait bien sûr envisagé d'aller embrasser Lily dès qu'il avait appris sa rupture d'avec Robert, justement le lendemain du soir où il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Mais il doutait un peu que Lily partage ses sentiments depuis le coup à la bibliothèque. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, lui tendant parfois des perches subtiles.

« Parce que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'embrasses, » dit-il en haussant les épaules comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

Lily rougit. Ne pouvait-elle pas contrôler ses joues ? Elle le fixa. Devait-elle l'embrasser là maintenant ou se moquait-il encore d'elle ?

« Peut-être que j'attend que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas, » dit-elle.

James sembla réfléchir quelques minutes. Peut-être s'était-il trompé et que finalement Lily était attirée par lui. Autant jouer un coup de poker.

« Je sais que tu as envie de m'embrasser autant que moi. Sauf que moi, je t'ai déjà embrassé deux fois.

\- Moi aussi ! S'insurgea Lily.

\- Oui mais toi, tu n'as fait que reprendre les baisers volés. C'était trop facile. »

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard. Amusée, Lily s'approcha de l'oreille de James, posa une main sur son torse et lui dit :

« Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre de voir qui craquera en premier. »

Lily s'éloigna de James restant à quelques centimètres pour lui laisser l'opportunité de sceller leurs lèvres. James déglutit difficilement, implorant sa raison de le remporter sur ses hormones mais finalement, il rit et parcourut de son doigt la mâchoire de Lily.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis près de trois ans et je n'ai craqué que récemment. Sauras-tu résister aussi longtemps ? » dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire qui fit frémir Lily.

Et James descendit les marches pour rejoindre la fête. Lily le regarda disparaître à l'angle de l'escalier avec des sentiments mêlés. Elle était frustrée, elle voulait que James l'embrasse. Elle était aussi amusée, James la faisait rire. Mais elle était surtout excitée, sûre que les choses avanceraient rapidement. Mais elle se le promit, ce ne serait pas elle qui l'embrasserait la première.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle commune et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle vit James qui avait rejoint Maximus et Daphnée, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Sirius, Remus et Peter sur les canapés près du feu. Marlène était en grande discussion avec Pénélope près du bar improvisé. Elle s'y dirigea et ouvrit une nouvelle Bierraubeurre en écoutant distraitement les deux jeunes filles parler de leur programme des vacances de Pâques qui commenceraient le week-end suivant. Lily avait prévu de rester à Poudlard pour mieux étudier pour ses ASPICS. Tout en jetant des regards en biais vers James, elle réfléchissait à un plan d'action pour le faire craquer. Elle vit Sirius se diriger vers elles et demander à Marlène si elle voulait danser. Celle-ci accepta et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse. Sirius mit ses mains sur la taille de Marlène et cette dernière autour du cou du garçon. Lily écouta plus attentivement la musique. Un slow. Parfait.

Elle finit sa Bierraubeurre rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers James.

« Potter. Tu danses ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air qu'elle voulut timide et candide.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, quelques secondes étonnés puis accepta avec un sourire en coin, pas dupe. Lily tenta d'oublier les airs ébahis de leurs camarades et se blottit contre James qui passa ses bras dans son dos. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle alors elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir avec tes gros sabots ? Ou as-tu décidé que finalement, ça ne servait à rien de résister ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, laissant une part de mystère et imitant cette manie qu'il avait toujours. Elle l'avait remarqué il y a peu, James haussait les épaules à tout bout de champ. Au début, ça l'avait déconcertée. A présent, elle trouvait ça plutôt charmant. En fait, la plupart des choses qu'il faisait et qui l'agaçait avant, maintenant, elle aimait bien. Comme son sourire en coin. Ou sa façon de toujours se décoiffer en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils tournèrent lentement sur la chanson, James la serrant contre lui. Elle respira exagérément dans son cou pour le faire frissonner. La main de James dans son dos descendit un peu. Puis encore un peu plus. Elle sourit.

« Non, non. Tu y auras le droit quand tu m'auras embrassée, » dit-elle doucement.

La main s'arrêta mais James éclata de rire. Il tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur son front.

Lily frémit. Elle se sentait bien contre lui et se laissait guider. Il dansait bien. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué en fait, il ne faisait que bouger d'un pied sur l'autre, tournant lentement. Lily se dit que peut-être, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce baiser, juste ses bras autour d'elle pouvaient lui suffire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le lupanar de Black

**Chapitre 5 : **

Mais la musique s'arrêta. Bien trop tôt. Et la suivante était bien plus dansante. James lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Si Lily pensait l'avoir par la proximité physique, lui pourrait avoir l'air du garçon parfaitement attentionné qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Et qu'il était. Oui parce qu'il était galant.

« Je vais te chercher à boire, Lily ? »

Lily acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il jouait la carte du gentleman. S'il pensait que ça pouvait marcher, il se trompait. Bien trop concentrée à suivre les moindre faits et gestes de James, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards interrogateurs que s'échangeaient leurs quelques camarades autour d'elle. Marlène s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer :

« Euh … il se passe quoi avec James là ?

\- Rien de spécial, » lui dit Lily.

James revint et lui tendit un verre avant de faire signe à Marlène de se décaler pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de Lily. Celle-ci regarda James, puis Lily, puis James, puis Lily. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça sur l'accotoir du canapé.

« Rhum groseille, indiqua James à Lily en se penchant à son oreille.

\- Tu veux me soûler Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être. Elle est câline, la Lily soûle ?

\- Elle ne sait pas, ce sera à toi de le découvrir. »

James rit de nouveau. Depuis qu'il observait Lily, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas qu'une bêcheuse, mais qu'elle était une adolescente qui pouvait également se laissait aller. Cependant, il ne découvrait qu'à présent son sens de l'humour et il l'aimait beaucoup. Certes, les nombreuses phrases qu'elle avait trouvé pour refuser ses éternelles demandes de rendez-vous lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait un joli sens de la réparti mais il pensait qu'il était surtout poussé par sa colère. Visiblement non.

Pendant leur discussion, qu'ils avaient tenu à voix basses, James remarqua que ses amis bavardaient de choses et d'autres mais leur jetait régulièrement des regards, ou suspicieux, ou étonnés, ou moqueurs. Il espérait que Lily n'en prenne pas ombrage et ne gagne pas en timidité. Après tout, elle était du genre à être discrète et à faire attention à l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer. Pour autant, c'est elle qui l'avait invité à danser, et à présent, elle se tenait sagement près de lui à siroter son verre. Ou à le boire, rapidement.

En effet, elle le tendit devant son nez.

« Finit, dit-elle. Tu vas m'en chercher un autre, Potter ? La même chose. Je te remercie. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

James lui sourit et se leva pour lui obéir. Visiblement, elle avait compris qu'il se montrerait en parfait gentleman pour pouvoir se faire embrasser et elle comptait en jouer. Ou alors, elle cherchait elle-même à se souler.

Près du bar, il croisa Peter. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda d'aller chercher discrètement la carte du Maraudeur dans leur dortoir. Il devait engager la deuxième phase de son plan.

Alors que James allait resservir Lily, Marlène sauta à nouveau sur le côté pour se coller à elle.

« ça va Lily ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Marlène. Tu danses avec James, et tu bois autre chose que de la Bierraubeurre. C'est bizarre.

\- Rien de bizarre, » lui assura Lily.

Marlène la regarda à nouveau avec suspicion puis capitula. Elle se décala d'elle-même quand James revint et se rassit près de Lily. Il lui donna son verre.

James guetta Peter et le vit revenir du dortoir. Il s'excusa auprès de Lily et lui dit qu'il revenait.

« Merci vieux, dit-il à Peter en lui prenant la carte et en l'ouvrant. Peux-tu dire à Sirius de ne pas aller sur le toit, ce soir ? J'y vais.

\- Avec Lily ? Demanda Peter, étonné.

\- Oui, » répondit James avec un sourire fier.

Une fois assuré par la carte que personne ne traînait autour de la tour Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers Lily et lui tendit la main.

« ça te dit une promenade Lily ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Je sais que tes copains et toi n'avaient toujours pas intégré ça, mais nous ne sommes pas censé sortir de la Tour après le couvre-feu, » dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily remarqua que ses amis les écoutaient et vit Marlène soupirer de soulagement en l'entendant, comme si elle avait l'assurance que Lily était en fait bien dans son état normal.

« Nous n'allons pas loin, je peux même te dire qu'on reste dans la Tour Gryffondor. Promis. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Lily le fixa quelques secondes puis regarda sa main puis avec un soupir de résignation, elle l'attrapa et se leva. Elle entendit vaguement Marlène l'appeler mais James l'avait déjà entraînée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quelque mètre plus loin, il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un ciel étoilé. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un mot de passe que Lily n'entendit pas. Le portrait pivota pour dévoiler un passage secret. Lily se laissa conduire dans un escalier en colimaçon très étroit et passa finalement une porte qui débouchait sur un balcon rond. Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, couvrant ses bras de ses mains pour se couvrir de l'air frais. Le balcon n'était pas très grand. Mais il devait être très haut car par dessus la rambarde de pierre, on ne distinguait que le ciel étoilé et quelques sommets de tours au loin. Il n'était meublé que de quelques caisses, d'un vieux matelas et d'un canapé cassé.

Lily sentit James poser une lourde cape sur ses épaules et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

« C'est … commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

\- Magnifique ?

\- J'allai plutôt te demander si c'était le sommet de la tour Gryffondor, railla-t-elle.

\- Gagné. C'est Sirius qui la découvert en troisième année. »

Lily se tourna rapidement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as amené dans le lupanar de Black.

\- euh … eh bien …

\- Tu sais combien de fille est-ce que Black a amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle soudain furieuse.

\- A vrai dire, non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'en ai entendu parler par au moins deux. »

James grimaça. Si les filles ne se disaient pas tout aussi, peut-être que cet endroit serait vraiment secret.

« Je te jure qu'il n'a jamais couché avec une fille ici. Il les amène juste là pour les draguer et leur en mettre plein la vue. »

Lily le regarda sceptique puis s'approcha de la rampe et s'y appuya. Elle admira la forêt interdite et Pré-Au-Lard dont on voyait les lumières des réverbères au loin.

« C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, » souffla-t-elle.

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes à contempler le paysage. Du moins, à faire semblant de contempler le paysage, l'un et l'autre attendant un geste, un baiser surtout, de l'autre. Mais aucun ne craqua.

Finalement, James s'éloigna et sortit une bouteille de Rhum groseille d'une caisse, il s'assit sur le matelas.

« Tu as soif Lily ? »

Lily hésita. Elle ne buvait que très rarement et encore plus rarement de l'alcool fort. Mais elle était un peu stressée par la situation, l'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à se désinhiber. Elle alla donc s'asseoir près de James et lui tendit son verre. Une fois rempli, James entrechoqua son verre contre le sien.

« A toi, » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily sourit, amusée et rougit, légèrement intimidée. Elle avala son verre en trois grandes gorgées et James la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle grimaça.

« Je … j'avais vraiment soif. »

James rit et but à son tours son verre. Il posa les deux verres sur le sol et s'allongea sur le matelas, entraînant Lily par les épaules. Ils regardèrent les étoiles. James caressa l'épaule de Lily de son pouce. Celle-ci soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait bien. Malgré la tête qui lui tournait un peu, à cause de l'alcool sans doute. Elle se tourna légèrement vers James pour poser sa tête contre sa clavicule. James l'embrassa sur le front.

Il n'en revenait pas de se trouver là avec Lily Evans. Il avait craqué pour elle en troisième ou quatrième année, il ne savait plus trop. Mais comme elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il était passé à autre chose tout en criant son prétendu amour pour elle sur tous les toits afin de l'embarrasser. C'était devenu son défi, séduire Lily Evans. Mais à présent qu'elle était dans ses bras et depuis leur dispute en fait, il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours sous son charme.

Il repensa à leurs échanges passionnés bien que violents et une légère fièvre lui monta. Pourtant ce soir-là, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il voulait continuer leur jeu mais sans rien précipiter. Alors, il se tourna vers elle, passant son bras libre autour de ses hanches et embrassa sa tempe. Lily leva les yeux vers lui. Il voulait l'embrasser, goûter encore à ses lèvres mais un Potter ne perdait pas aussi facilement, alors il posa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Lily semblait dans le même état d'esprit et les mains contre son torse, elle embrassa son cou.

Alors les baisers continuèrent sans qu'ils ne joignent leurs lèvres. Très vite, ils sentirent tous deux leur propre excitation mais aussi celle de l'autre augmenter. James passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lily et prit doucement le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Lily attrapa la chemise de James et tira dessus pour la sortir de son pantalon et pouvoir passer ses mains dessous. Elle caressa d'abord son ventre, sentant un léger duvet, puis les passa dans son dos, se serrant contre lui. James descendit sa main sur la cuisse de Lily et l'invita d'une pression à passer sa jambe autour de ses hanches.

Lily avait chaud. Elle sentait sa peau être rouge de fièvre. Son bas ventre était tordu de désir. Elle leva la tête pour chercher de l'air et James en profita pour faire une pause en posant son front contre l'épaule de Lily, le souffle court. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu pour se regarder.

« Je … il faut mieux qu'on s'arrête là pour ce soir, » dit James pour ne pas brusquer Lily.

Un éclair de déception, de frustration passa dans son regard et elle hocha lentement la tête, la gorge serrée. James perçut son trouble et ajouta :

« Je … j'ai envie de toi Lily mais … je risque d'aller trop loin si on continue. »

Lily hocha à nouveau la tête avec un sourire.

« Moi … moi aussi. Tu as raison. »

James se redressa, tirant sur sa chemise pour la réajuster. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Lily pour l'aider à faire de même.

Lily était rouge, la robe chiffonnée et les cheveux dans tous les sens. James sourit, la trouvant ravissante ainsi. Et se demandant dans quel état il devait être. Ils passèrent la porte qui menait à l'escalier et James récupéra la cape qu'il accrocha à une patère clouée dans la porte de bois. Il descendit les escaliers suivi de Lily. Avant d'ouvrir le portrait, il se tourna vers Lily.

« Il va encore y avoir du monde dans la salle commune, prévint-il, légèrement gêné.

\- J'imagine oui. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, indécis sur la marche à suivre mais aucun ne voulant céder son baiser à l'autre.

« Bon j'imagine que ce soir, c'est match nul, dit Lily en riant nerveusement. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Elle se baissa pour embrasser tendrement sa joue et se pressa contre lui pour lui passer devant. James ouvrit le portrait et Lily l'enjamba. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il la retint par le bras.

« Bonne nuit Lily. Et … j'adore jouer avec toi. » lui dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Lily lui tira gentiment la langue et partit vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle le passa et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles en espérant que personne ne la verrait. Son cœur, sa tête et son bas-ventre était tout retourné et elle doutait que l'alcool en soit la seule raison.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le Grand Hall

**Chapitre 6 :**

James enfonça ses vêtements dans sa malle un peu plus et tenta de la fermer mais définitivement, il n'y arriverait pas. Il grogna. Le train partirait dans moins de deux heures et il n'avait pas bouclé ses bagages.

« Patmol, il te reste de la place dans ta valise ? » Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

Celui-ci était en train de plier soigneusement ses chemises qu'il réunissait en une pile bien carrée sur son lit près de ses chaussettes réunis en boule.

« Attend, je te dis ça dans un instant. Mais si tu veux mettre des vêtements dans ma valise, il va falloir que tu les plies. Hors de question de mettre ton tas de fringues informe dans ma valise, après mes chemises seront toutes chiffonnées. »

James soupira. C'était à chaque vacances la même chose. Il se dit qu'il profiterait d'une journée sur le chemin de Traverses pour aller s'acheter une malle plus grande. Il se jeta sur son lit en attendant et attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur. Il chercha l'étiquette indiquant Lily Evans. Arf, elle était dans son dortoir avec Marlène, Barbara et Gwen. Il fallait vraiment qu'il la voit avant de partir pour ces deux semaines de vacances de Pâques et il savait qu'elle restait à Poudlard.

Peut-être qu'il succomberait à lui donner le baiser qu'elle attendait tant.

Car depuis la semaine précédente et la fête de victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serdaigles, ils avaient tous les deux résister. Aucun baiser. James soupira. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Lily et lui avaient cependant passé la semaine à se frôler et à se caresser discrètement les cuisses, genoux, bras, mains, cous, s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre dès que l'occasion se présentait, que ce soit en cours, dans la grande salle, dans la salle commune et même pour étudier à la bibliothèque.

Ça, ça n'avait eu lieu qu'une fois la veille au soir et ne se reproduirait sans doute pas. James préférait bien plus chahuter avec ses amis ou frôler les mollets de Lily de ses pieds que de travailler, ce qui avait exaspéré la jeune fille. Elle avait finit par se lever et par aller travailler à une autre table où se trouvait par ailleurs Robert. James ne l'avait pas très bien pris.

Alors, ce matin-là, il devait voir Lily. Lui expliquer sa façon de penser et peut-être l'embrasser tout compte fait.

Il n'était vraiment pas content et ce prochain baiser ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Si il avait pensé que la jeune fille craquerait, il s'était lourdement trompé. Et James détestait perdre. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Si le monde n'avait pas de soupirs, il étoufferait, dit Remus d'un ton docte. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon bon Cornedrue ? »

James grogna pour toute réponse.

« Evans ? Encore ? » fit semblant de comprendre Peter en souriant.

Ses amis rirent et James leur envoya un regard noir.

« Tu vas nous raconter à la fin ! S'exclama Sirius. Il te reste une demi-heure avant qu'on aille prendre les diligences. Dernière chance, mon vieux. »

James grommela dans sa barbe.

« Je vois, c'est vrai que c'est problématique, » avoua Remus en se frottant le menton faisant mine de réfléchir.

James lui envoya son oreiller à la figure. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Vous vous souvenez que j'avais un léger béguin pour Lily en quatrième année ? Demanda James.

\- Un léger béguin ? Non je m'en souviens absolument pas, rit Sirius. Cornedrue, c'était pas un léger béguin, tu étais obsédé par cette fille.

\- Quoi ? Non quand même pas. Je l'aimais bien c'est tout. »

Ces amis se regardèrent hilares mais décidèrent de ne pas le couper.

« Et vous vous souvenez du soir où on s'est disputé il y a quelques semaines ?

\- Hum … l'encouragea Peter. Tu es revenu avec un coquard et une cheville foulée.

\- Ouais et bien, ce soir-là, on s'est embrassé. »

Ses amis le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.

« Euh … si un jour, il me prend l'envie d'embrasser Lily, par pitié, empêchez-moi, plaisanta Sirius. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir.

\- Non, mais ça c'était dans l'action, tenta d'expliquer James.

\- De mieux en mieux.

\- Non, enfin … en fait, on était furieux l'un comme l'autre donc on s'est battu en duel puis on s'est battu à mains nus et finalement on s'est embrassé ».

Nouveaux regards atterrés de la part de ses amis.

« Tu as frappé une fille et elle t'a embrassé ? Demanda Peter. Sérieux, c'est quoi ton secret ?

\- Bon, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous moquer. Bref, Je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a embrassé en retour, je l'ai réembrassé et elle m'a réembrassé en retour. Ce soir-là. Mais elle sortait avec l'autre, Robert.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et donc, on a discuté après et je lui ai un peu dit que j'aimais bien l'embrasser mais que je ne l'embrasserai plus tant que ce ne sera pas elle qui m'embrassera avant. Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas faire le premier pas non plus.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc en gros depuis, on fait tout sauf s'embrasser !

\- Comment ça tout ? Demanda Sirius les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non pas tout comme tu l'entend Patmol. On s'est … peloté si vous voulez. Mais c'est bizarre. Parce que du coup, je ne sais pas où ça nous mène.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'embrasses pas si elle l'attend de toi ? Demanda Remus.

\- Parce qu'elle aurait gagné ! » S'exclama James.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Visiblement, aucun ne comprenait l'enjeu de ce baiser. James souffla et se pencha sur sa valise pour tenter une nouvelle fois de la fermer.

« Bon, laissez tomber, vous ne comprenez rien. Franchement, merci les gars, vous êtes de vrais potes »

Remus sourit en coin, Sirius cacha son rire derrière sa main et quant à Peter, il était complètement perdu.

« Ah enfin, cria James en parvenant finalement à fermer sa malle. Je descends, je dois voir Lily.

\- Fais attention de ne pas l'embrasser surtout, » lui cria Sirius.

James se retourna pour lui faire une grimace et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lily descendait dans le hall pour accompagner Marlène aux diligences. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard. Marlène se tourna vers elle.

« Tu cherches qui ?

\- James, répondit Lily distraitement, espérant qu'il n'avait pas déjà pris une diligence.

\- Tu vas l'embrasser ? Demanda Marlène avec un sourire enthousiaste.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si je l'embrasse, ça voudra surement dire qu'on sortira ensemble.

\- Lily, soupira Marlène en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'est comme-ci vous sortiez déjà ensemble.

\- Non, c'est pas pareil. On ne s'embrasse pas.

\- Vous trainez ensemble, vous vous tenez par la main et vous caressez quand vous êtes tous les deux. Tu crois vraiment que juste ajouter la donnée « bisous », ça va réellement changer quelque chose.

\- Et bien, justement. Ça sera bel et bien réel. »

Marlène soupira et fit une bise à Lily.

« Bon, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi si tu refuses de m'écouter. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances à te torturer les méninges ! »

Et elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la diligence en secouant la main. Lily grommela un peu et alla s'asseoir sur la marche la plus basse du hall, espérant et redoutant à la fois que James apparaisse.

Toute la semaine, ils s'étaient cherché et bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu de moment tous les deux, ils s'étaient souvent rapprochés discrètement. James avait été attentionné envers elle, l'accompagnant en cours, portant ses livres, s'installant près d'elle dans la salle commune et lui adressant des gestes tendres. Lily ne doutait pas que c'était avant tout pour la faire craquer et se faire embrasser. Et puis, elle aussi, elle profitait allègrement de sa présence. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de baiser. Pourtant, elle avait multiplier les contacts physiques simples. Et elle avait définitivement perdu l'espoir de contrôler son cœur quand il était près d'elle.

Alors elle avait décidé. Elle l'embrasserait. Ce jour-là. Après tout, il avait fait le premier baiser, deux fois. Elle comprenait à présent qu'il serait rassuré que ce soit elle qui initie le prochain.

Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. James descendait les marches rapidement vers elle.

« Potter, dernière diligence dans deux minutes !

\- J'arrive professeur, j'en ai pour une minute ! »

Mcgonagall tenta de le rappeler mais abandonna et se tourna vers un autre groupe qui trainait à se dire au revoir. James arriva au pied de l'escalier, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il lâcha sa grosse valise et tendit sa main à Lily lui demandant de le suivre. Il l'entraîna en courant derrière un pilier et parut soudain mal-à-l'aise.

« Je … je voulais juste savoir … tu t'es remis avec Robert ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Et bien, hier, tu es allé avec lui et comme tu n'avais pas l'air très contente de moi, je pensais …, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et vu qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, tu pourrais …

\- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle. Marlène ne voulait pas me croire.

\- Tu … tu as parlé de nous à Marlène ?

\- Oui … je … c'est ma meilleure amie alors … dit Lily avec une grimace embarrassée.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassura Jame. En fait, j'en ai parlé avec les Maraudeurs moi aussi. Mais ils n'ont pas eu l'air de comprendre grand chose.

\- Marlène non plus » s'insurgea Lily en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants peu certains de la marche à suivre. Lily se détendit et prit sa main.

« James, je ne me remettrai pas avec Robert. C'est pas avec lui que je veux être … c'est avec toi, » dit-elle en se rapprochant.

James sourit béatement et replaça une mèche de Lily derrière son oreille.

« Ah. Très bien. Et bien. Je dois y aller. Euh … tu sais, je me suis dit, si on s'embrassait en même temps, personne ne gagnerait, tenta-t-il.

\- Ahah, rit Lily se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais comme c'est ton idée, tu gagnerais quand même, continua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Et bien … bon tant pis. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, James s'approcha de Lily et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celle-ci n'eut le temps de réaliser que les battements archaïques de son cœur que James s'éloignait déjà, lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Lily le regarda courir, prendre sa valise au passage et sortir pour entrer dans une diligence. Elle toucha ses lèvres de ses mains et sourit.


	7. Chapter 7 : N'importe où

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lily sortit de la salle commune dès que les premiers vacanciers y entrèrent. Elle attendit au coin d'un couloir en tapant du pied d'impatience. Quand elle vit James, Sirius et Peter arriver (Remus était resté à Poudlard pour les vacances), elle se précipita vers eux.

« Potter, » appela-t-elle en avançant vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent quand elle se posta devant James. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux avec une grimace, peu sûr de l'humeur de Lily. En tout cas, elle ne souriait pas et fronçait même les sourcils. Elle se tourna à peine vers ses amis avant de cracher :

« Dégagez »

Sirius et Peter ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'éloignèrent en adressant derrière Lily un signe d'encouragement à James. Lily lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans la première salle ouverte et vide. Elle claqua la porte et le poussa contre le mur.

« Comment oses-tu ? Cria-t-elle en donnant des coups de son index contre son torse.

\- Je … commença James qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- J'avais décidé que JE serais celle qui t'embrasserait ! Et toi, tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

\- Mais …

\- Et pire, tu me voles un baiser et tu ne me laisses pas le temps de te le reprendre. J'ai dû attendre deux semaines ! »

James lui sourit maladroitement. Lily le fixa quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle après sa diatribe. Puis elle se jeta littéralement au cou de James et l'embrassa passionnément. James se remit rapidement de sa surprise et enlaça Lily, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur. Il la serra contre elle, la faisant décoller du sol. Lily entoura son bassin de ses jambes et ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres de James de sa langue.

James eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il se retourna et plaqua à son tour Lily contre le mur. James mordilla la lèvre de Lily. Celle-ci sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter la bouche de James.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front. Lily rit nerveusement.

« T'es qu'un enfoiré, James !

\- Et toi, une petite peste, » répondit-il.

Et cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily avait les hormones en feu. Et James sentait que son pantalon était bien trop serré. Ils s'étaient parcouru de baisers sur le vissage, le cou, le ventre, les épaules et surtout la bouche. James avait caressé d'une main l'intérieur de la cuisse de Lily et de l'autre son sein droit, par dessus son soutien gorge tout de même. Lily avait elle passé ses mains sous le caleçon de James pour empoigner ses fesses.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, respirant difficilement.

« J'ai envie de toi, susurra Lily.

\- Moi aussi, mais … répondit James d'une voix roque.

\- oui, il faut mieux attendre un peu, » Convint-elle, peu sûr à l'instant du contrôle qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son corps.

James s'éloigna et Lily sauta de la table sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle rougit un peu et James haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Qui crois-tu qui va craquer cette fois ? Demanda Lily en riant.

\- Moi, certainement, avoua James en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre assez court.

J'espère que ça vous plait quand même. Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu !

En fait, ça devait pas du tout partir sur quelque chose comme ça à la base. ça devait vraiment continuer sur des scènes du genre du premier chapitre entre violence physique/colère/baiser passionné. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, le résultat est celui-ci et au final, plus ça avance, plus c'est niais. Mais bon, c'est pas mal quelque fois la niaiserie ... fin ... j'espère que vous aimerez.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous voyez des fautes ou des oublis (genre un personnage qui se lève alors qu'il n'est pas marqué qu'il est assis ou des choses comme ça). Je modifierai. Merci !

J'ai préféré mettre tous les chapitres d'un coup. Je me rend compte que je ne lis pratiquement plus que des fanfic' complète parce que (je vous le fait en mode Lily) : petit 1) je déteste lire des fanfictions que j'adore mais dont les chapitres tardent à arriver ou même n'arrivent jamais. petit 2) j'étais la spécialiste de ça, publier quelques chapitres puis passer à autre chose et ne pas finir mes fanfictions. Désormais, toutes celles que je mettrai ici seront terminées. 3) héhé, avec la génération Netflix, est-ce qu'on kiffe pas trop de ne pas avoir à attendre une semaine avant de voir le prochain épisode ?


End file.
